


nothing but cobblestone and red brick streets

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: In the list of jobs eligible for getting you a hot date, Foggy highly doubted librarian was high on that list. Sure, the whole sexy librarian thing had to come from somewhere but it certainly wasn't from reality.Marci had straight up laughed in his face when Foggy told her he'd got the position. She didn't even attempt to muffle it, just burst out into a full-blown witch cackle over their cheap wine in even cheaper wine glasses. Foggy couldn't exactly blame her, she was one of those girls too busy and too hot to ever been seen skulking around the college library, what would that do to her reputation if people thought she tried for her amazing grades?"I hope you enjoyed getting laid because that won't be happening again for a while." Then as a sign of respect for Foggy's dick and the lack of use it was about to see, Marci downed the rest of the wine in her glass before reaching over to do the same with Foggy's.





	nothing but cobblestone and red brick streets

In the list of jobs eligible for getting you a hot date, Foggy highly doubted librarian was high on that list. Sure, the whole sexy librarian thing had to come from somewhere but it certainly wasn't from reality.

Firstly, he was the only person under sixty who worked at the library, which he supposed was a bonus if anyone came in desperate to fill out their fantasy of grabbing the cutest librarian then making out against the bookshelves. Doris was a lovely lady but not exactly fantasy material.

Secondly, the type of people you went on hot dates with didn't go to the library. They went to bars and clubs and did shots out of hot girl's tits, they didn't go and sit with their study group and whisper amongst themselves for hours straight. It didn't mean attractive people didn't go to study, it just meant the really hot ones were too plastered to drag themselves there ever.

Marci had straight up laughed in his face when Foggy told her he'd got the position. She didn't even attempt to muffle it, just burst out into a full-blown witch cackle over their cheap wine in even cheaper wine glasses. Foggy couldn't exactly blame her, she was one of those girls too busy and too hot to ever been seen skulking around the college library, what would that do to her reputation if people thought she tried for her amazing grades?

"I hope you enjoyed getting laid because that won't be happening again for a while." Then as a sign of respect for Foggy's dick and the lack of use it was about to see, Marci downed the rest of the wine in her glass before reaching over to do the same with Foggy's.

To be fair, it wasn't like Foggy had many notches in his bedpost to begin with. If he already wasn't getting laid, working at the library most likely wasn't the reason for that. There had been Marci for a while but she'd moved on to bigger and better things, and those had been her words, not Foggy's.

While Foggy was totally down for clubbing till the sun came up and hiding vodka hangovers behind stolen sunglasses, he also liked the peacefulness the library brought along. He wasn't much of a reader, didn't fawn over bookstores or smooth hardback covers of classics but he did like the occasional bit of peace and quiet. He also liked being busy, it reminded him of being back at home and helping run his family's shop— something he didn't think he'd miss until the second he'd walked out the door.

A few days a week after class, Foggy would make the treck over to the college library to help out in whatever ways he could. It mainly consisted of organizing, putting shit back where it belonged since people were fond of leaving books thrown wherever they pleased. Sometimes he'd try and catch up with people who'd been avoiding bringing their books back, they were mostly study-drunk students who hadn't slept in weeks and had simply forgotten and on more than one occasion Foggy had offered to buy them a coffee; cause why not?

For the most part, it was an uneventful job apart from the occasional paper cut. It was a nice excuse not to study for a few hours, and to avoid the actual soul-sucking demon that happened to be manifesting as his roommate. Maybe he wasn't that bad, he just enjoyed hotboxing their shared room without asking Foggy's permission and being an all-round inconsiderate asshole.

It was late on a Thursday night that Foggy found him for the first time, asleep in the references section with his back against the shelves. A series of things ran through his mind upon first glance, namely what was a blind guy doing in the library, or rather amongst the books? His glasses sat low on his nose, cane snapped up small beside him and Foggy found himself wondering if he should just let the poor guy sleep.

He looked like he needed it, if the purple crescenting his under eye was any sort of indicator. A mattress would be a better option though, not the hard spines of encyclopedias, plus Foggy couldn't just leave him there. What if someone tripped over him? With extreme hesitation, he walked down the aisle to where the guy was sleeping and crouched down next to him.

Unsure of what else to do, Foggy gently grabbed him by his surprisingly toned bicep and began to gently shake him. It was as he opened his mouth to speak that the stranger came to, opening his eyes and blinking away the sleep before realizing someone was touching him.

"Oh— shit." Foggy immediately let go when the guy jerked away, he leaned back on his heels and watched as he tilted his head like a dog, almost like he was listening in on his surroundings. When the tension dropped from his shoulders, Foggy took the opportunity to speak. "Sorry, dude, you just—um, you were asleep and I didn't want to leave you here."

Foggy watched as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, still looking kind of spooked which considering the situation seemed fair. As the guy felt around for his cane, Foggy stood up and extended his hand out, it took around ten seconds for him to realize his mistake.

"God, uh— my hand's out if you want it." A good few seconds of stillness passed before a warm hand gripped his own with surprising accuracy; good luck, Foggy supposed. A quick pull and the shocking handsome stranger was up on his feet, fiddling with his cane in order to get it to extend, Foggy took the opportunity to stare blatantly at him without shame. "This is gonna sound weird but, you look really familiar. Have we met?"

"Not many blind guys walking around?" He inquired with a look so serious it made Foggy want to find an ocean and walk into it. Before he could indulge too deep in the plan, his familiar face was smiling and it was a great smile at that, it only made Foggy more certain he'd seen him around because those stupidly straight teeth and curved dimples were way too distinctive. "Matt Murdock, I, uh, don't usually make a habit of sleeping in random places."

His voice was nice, low and slightly raspy from his quick nap. There was a warmth to it that made Foggy like him, that and his frankly criminally pretty smile. How one person could still be so hot after just waking up was beyond him, it took hours for Foggy to look human again.

"It happens to the best of us." Foggy decided was an appropriate response before his newly found librarian instincts kicked in, "Were you looking for a book? I can help, you'll probably need some working eyes to get around this place." Thankfully, before he could cringe too hard at his own foot in mouth, Matt was laughing.

"You're not wrong." He smiled wide and Foggy barely managed to do the same, "Thanks, but I—uh, don't remember why I came down here. I was studying," he gestured a little too right of them so he passed the study area and instead pointed at the toilets but Foggy said nothing, which was probably for the best, "I guess a nap sounded good?"

Now that they were closer, Foggy could see the signs of exhaustion written across Matt's face. The poor guy needed a bed, not the gross carpeted floor and sharp corners of hardbacks. He couldn't preach to him when he knew he'd done similar things before, when pretty much every college student he knew had done the same. Still, friendly advice never hurt anybody.

"Yeah, well you don't want to nap on these floors. I've picked more gum out from this carpet than I want to admit to a stranger." Matt smiled once again, twisting his hands around the handle to his cane in what Foggy assumed to be in impatience. "You should go home, sleep somewhere cleaner."

It was only after Matt had given a polite smile and started to walk away, cane sweeping the floor as to not stumble into anything that Foggy realized he hadn't actually given Matt his name. As he turned around to face Matt, he found him already looking— well, not looking but facing his direction at least. As he went to speak, Matt did too and Foggy briefly considered the possibility he'd been transported into a late nineties rom-com.

"I'm Foggy, by the way." He managed to get in before Matt could speak first. He responded by closing his mouth and furrowing his eyebrows, Foggy had seen that look many times before so he chimed in before Matt could ask. "It's my name, unfortunately."

Matt's face lit up once he understood what Foggy had yelled across to him, he smiled wide and thought about biting back a snarky reply, that was until he heard Foggy's heartbeat pick up and then, well it was impossible to resist.

"Your parents named you that?" Matt turned back around and continued walking in the direction of his table, Foggy laughed and started to follow after him. It would have been stranger if Matt hadn't questioned it at all, plus it allowed for more elaboration which meant more talking to him, a win-win situation.

"They named me Franklin, it's not much better." Matt barked out another short laugh and Foggy felt his chest ache at the sound. His whole theory about hot people being too hot to study had really crumbled down around him, Matt was easily one of the most attractive dudes he'd ever had the good fortune of seeing with his own two eyes and here he was, braille reader and all. Foggy kept enough distance as to not make it feel like he was crowding Matt, but still watched as he began to pack his things away.

"Yeah, maybe Foggy was the way to go." He said absentmindedly as he packed up his things, partly paying attention to the creaking of his own tired joints but also to the sound of Foggy's thumping heart. It was fast, showing he was either scared out of his mind or excited enough to burst; he couldn't recall the last time someone seemed genuinely excited to talk to him. It was always awkward, tip-toeing on eggshells while Foggy marched straight through them, Matt liked that.

Foggy hovered behind Matt until he'd finished and thrown his bag over his shoulder. As much as he wanted to keep chatting the night away, it was late and he had to close up, there were only a few people left spotted around and they all looked close to following in Matt's sleepy footsteps. His own bed sounded nice, maybe a bowl of cereal too to calm his rowdy stomach.

He watched as Matt turned back around, one hand out as to not bump his hip into any of the nearby tables and Foggy resisted the urge to offer him some company on his walk home. It wasn't because he thought Matt needed the assistance, he barely knew the guy but he was pretty sure he was capable of getting around by himself, instead, he just wanted to chat with him more, maybe ogle at him a little longer.

"Okay, well...sweet dreams!" Foggy said before finally managing to tear himself away, choosing to go clear up the trash some group had left behind rather than stand and fawn over Matt any longer. He was only a few steps away before he heard Matt's reply, soft and with a smile laced around the sides.

"You too." And like that, he was gone. Foggy found himself replaying the whole encounter in his head as he cleaned up out takeout boxes and water bottles, it had been mere minutes long yet somehow the most interesting thing that had happened to him in weeks.

Marci was going to flip when Foggy told her about this.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
